mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Legion
(Not to be confused with Pieboy6000's Legion) Legion is the name of Geth Unit 431, who was found by John Shepard in 2185, and originally died a year later, after being slain by Shepard's comrade. Origins Legion was made by an alien many years ago, and since he was studying organic life for over three centuries, many claim this robot to be over 500 years old. Legion was first found by John Shepard in the year 2185, and sided with him during the takedown of a human-seizing race. A year later however, Legion was murdered when he went hostile on Shepard and was stabbed by a golden blade, shutting down his internal batteries. Revival/Serving Linux Forces Legion was revived by Linux Anna, after she found him on Rannoch buried inside a mountain. Once she and the unconscious geth returned to Loltarctica, Linux Max reactivated him, and Legion used the mounds of clay salvaged by Linux Craig, alongside his own abilities of black magic, to create the Communist Linux Penguin Army for the Supreme AI. Legion left soonafter, to plan other forms of villainy. He hadn't returned since creating the CLPA. The Journey to Mars After Linux Anna's assassination, Legion went insane. He fled to the planet Stark, where he went on a balistic rampage. The unit however was calmed by a janitor cleaning the motel five blocks away. However, while helping dust the empty fireplace mantle for the same janitor, Legion noticed Linux Craig and his team of individuals. Once he heard shots being fired from the room they stayed in, Legion and George Tully janitor marched in. Legion shot three of the CLPA scouts while Tully knocked out the Orcal troops with a flatshovel. When the squad landed on Soiturranna, Legion was revealed to be working with Kiril Linuxov, as he suggested to Rango and Tully that they leave the encased psychopath in his incubation tube. Legion squared off with Rango once he knew that the ex-convict would releade the psychopath from his tube. Tully knocked Legion down, but not before Legion was able to shoot Rango twice in the neck, killing him. Tully reluctantly tied Legion's hands together and put an index card in front of his optical luminescent, to prevent his phasing ability from taking over the minds of Tully's comrades. Once the team had come back, Tully informed Craig of Rango's death, and asked how Legion be punished for the crime of treason and murder. Craig responded by telling them that Linuxov deserves the more brutal punishments, and that Legion be launched off of Soiturranna and onto an unknown planet. Both the minishuttle and the AVS treasurer left Soiturranna at the same time. Virussian Attack Once the AVS Treasurer landed on Mars, Legion's minishuttle crashed on the ice planet of Gelure. He emerged, searching for life forms to dominate. However, during the final battle of The Great Final War on Earth 2, five Virrusian survivors of the war had retreated to Gelure to protect themselves from Microsoft Sam and his allies. Legion approached them, and to his surprise, the Virussians attacked him, and pushed him back. He ended up falling into a lake of freezing water, where his circuitry crystalized, and his internal battery froze over. Legion would remain in this position for seventeen years, witnessing the events that would follow. Rediscovery by Devil's Hell Star During the Wave of Destruction in Chinom, Legion had been found by Devil's Hell Star, who thawed Legion with his nuclear flatulence. Under an agreement, Legion worked for Devil's Hell Star, as a bounty hunter who would bring the captured to Hell to be interrogated by nogarD deR livE ehT for their actions and crimes. The War for Earth 2 In the War for Earth 2, Devil's Hell Star hired Legion to find Radar Overseer Scotty and The Leader of his team, and have them sent to Planet Hell to be tortured for their crimes. He was paid $600 for the capture. Legion also went to ROFLea 51 to assist the Machine of War in defending the base, but ended up being knocked unconscious by Super ROFLCopter Squad Commando Cookie, after she had killed Archimedes Fradelakis, her friend and ally. However, Legion was presumed dead, but in a post credits scene, Legion reveals that he is immune to death by physical contact, and fades off into the distance. The War in Santa Lolica While the Soviet Lulz Brigade searched the ruins of ROFLea 51 for Bruce Lee's corpse, Legion is shocked by a loose wire, which resuscitates him indefinately. Legion sneaks onto the SLB's escape helicopter {They had such a low budget that ROFLcopters weren't used} and shot the recently revived Scottyvich Baloneykov. General Zerg becomes extremely enraged and shocked by Legion, and rudely asks for a justification on why he killed Scottyvich. Legion responded by transforming Zerg into a Geth Prime. After Zerg had been transformed, Legion abandoned the chopper and took a geth dreadnought to the grounds of Santa LOLica in CaliROFLia, and transformed all of the Soviet Lulz Brigade units into geth infantry, alongside a stadium of innocent bystanders, and any organic life within a 22 mile radius. After these genetic alterations through Legion's phaser ability, Legion was headshot by Raptor G. Zus, but managed to survive the severe injury. Before the war's close, The Super ROFLCopter Squad ordered an explosive device to be dropped onto the stadium, incinerating all enemy units, including Legion, Satan, and Devil's Hell Star. Although Legion and his armies retreated, the abomination successfully destroyed two dreadnoughts, severely reducing the geth armies. Legion then ordered his geth army to recreate a satellite where the geth could shelter and start their plan to rebuild a new adversary, codenamed Project K. The Last Adversary While Legion resided on Planet Hell, a geth scouting party was seen on Earth 2 and delivered parts of the Machine of War to Hell to begin Project K, disobeying Satan's order to keep low on the enemy turf. When Legion recieved a call from a trooper that three of the five stashes of parts had been collected, an infuriated Satan gives Legion the boot, having Devil's Hell Star and Devil's Hell's Servant throw him off the castle grounds. Agitated by Satan's newly acquired hatred towards him, Legion left for the Heretic Station to proceed with the project. Legion then made ready the rebirth of the Supreme AI, made from the Machine of War's remnants integrated with Geth technology. Legion ordered a full-out invasion of Hell, the strike teams being led by the new Supreme AI. Legion succeeds in invading Hell, overpowering Satan by having the Supreme AI use her hacking abilities to transform half of the Army of Hell's Servants into Communist Linux Penguin Army soldiers for the Supreme AI {one of which was Commander Petey Squeak}. Legion then forced Devil's Hell Star and Satan off of Hell for all eternity, forcing the two dark lords to seek a different shelter. Trivia * During the Making of the War for Earth 2, it was undecided whether Legion was going to be an ally or a villain. After a long and hard thought process, MovieGuruThe concluded that Legion would be a villain in his video series, due to the fact that he had so many characters playing the heroic roles. * Legion is voiced by Speakonia Male 7 with an echo effect using Audacity * The Only time Legion refers to himself as "I" in MovieGuruThe's movies is just before he dies. This is a reference to the character of the same name in Mass Effect 3, where if the peace choice or the side with geth choice is chosen, Legion will thank Shepard for being with him and refer to himself in the first person, then fall to his knees in sacrifice. * Legion was added to Linux Craig's Joruney to Mars at last minute, as he needed an explanation for why Legion fled to the ice planet and how he turned against Linux, yet would remake the Supreme AI. Category:Antagonists Category:Villains of War series Category:Geth Executives Category:Snipers Category:Super ROFLCopter Squad anthology villains Category:Class-4 AI Legion Legion Category:Non-Canon